Living The Nightmare
by Senario
Summary: Set before the One was found. Mouse's mind is set free with the help of a friend. But when Mouse trys to contact her to get her out he can't find her. What has happened? Please R&R.


On with the show...

_**Connection**_

**Hey, Mouse are we secure?**

**Yes. Were good as I can get us.**

**Good.**

**What is it Lilith?**

**I have new information.**

**Good send me a copy.**

**Will do, wait what was that?**

**Im not sure. But lets disconnect.**

**Alright**

_**Connection Terminated...**_

A young girl with long, white blond hair leaned back in her chair. She sighed as her hands felts along the wheels of her chair. Shaking her head clear she wheeled quickly to her running computer. She scanned through her files with practiced ease and selected one. Her fingers crossed over the keboard in a blur as she worked on encrypting the file. As she finished she sent the heavily encrypted file to Mouse. _Mouse_ she thought_ we are so much closer now. _A knock sounded on her door. At the sound she closed down her files and shut off the computer.

"Come in." she spoke. The door opene and a tall women walked in. She had a face of a strict librarian and her similar white blond hair was up in a tight bun.

"Tarlah, it's time for us to leave." She spoke sharply.

"Yes, mother." Tarlah replied as she wheeled to the door. The pair made thier way down the elevator of the apartment complex and up the ramp into the waiting door of a van. The ride as usual was quick and silent, soon the two entered the sliding front doors of the hospital.

The desk clerk was the usual kind of woman that you see at every hospital. The brightly colored smock, curly hair, glasses with a chain, and smelling of sanitizer and flowers. She smiled at the sight of the two revealing her slowly yellowing teeth. Tarlah's mother nodded in return and as she turned to lead her daughter down the halls Tarlah noticed out of the corner of her eye green coding running along the woman. Tarlah smiled as she followed her mother. Soon enough they came to their destination. They knocked once and were answered by a deep voice. The two entered the office, a middle aged man looked up at them from his glasses. A stainless steel name plate shone shamelessly on his desk, declaring him Dr. Penbrook : Doctor of Human Mentality.

"Ah, yes. I was expecting you two. Please sit Miss. Fawn." Spoke Penbrook in a cheery voice. Ms. Fawn took her seat.

"Alright down to business, I have had my fellow colleuges read your case and all of them are very intrigued Tarlah. The only way we can define it is lucid dreams but its far more than that. A lucid dream is when you are conscious of your state while dreaming, making it clearer and easier to control. But your dreams are quite clear and you are conscious of your state but you have absolutely no control of any events. As I have quoted here you said 'When I 'awake' I feel as real as any other day, everything around me is real.'. But you also told us that you have no control over what happens. It is very interesting."

At that moment Dr. Penbrook broke off into a conversation with Tarlah's mother. Tarlah herself sighed and tuned the eccentric docter out. After what seemed like, and most likely was, hours Tarlah and her mother left the hospital for home. When they reached their floor and entered their apartment the two went separate ways without a word.

Tarlah entered her room and booted up her computer to check if Mouse had replied. He had.

**Lilith**

**Great find! This takes us one step closer. It's almost time.**

**Mouse**

Tarlah smiled at her name. She had always preferred Lilith over Tarlah. But she only used it with Mouse, for they both knew their were people out there who didn't want us to know the truth. Tarlah or rather Lilith yawned and checked her time, 12:00 on the nose. Shutting down she wheeled over to her bed. She wasn't really paralyzed, she was just weak. See, her dreams had side effects and one was severe sickness. Thus she was always tired and weak, she hated it for it restrained her. But she set a determined face and lifted herself up she put her wait on her feeble legs and let herself fall onto her bed. Soon she was sleeping.

_She stood at the end of a white hall with a stark black door at the end. She felt her bare feet on the cold tile floor. The smell of disinfectent and lemon wafted around her. She heared her feet slap against the floor as she went to the door. She put her hand on the stainless steel handle and opened it. The sound of a telephone came to her ears, pierceing. The next room was the same but had no other doors. One glass table sat in the middle. Apon it sat a black phone, a glass of water and a metal case. She answered the phone and static replied. Then as she was about to hang up a voice came. ' Lilith do you wish to stay here or follow the white rabbit and see how far the rabbit hole goes?' Lilith answered right away 'Lets follow the rabbit.' 'Open the case and swallow the red pill and you will see wonderland.' Lilith hung up the phone and reached for the case. Inside she found a blue and red pill. She took the red pill and swallowed it with the water. It was suddenly all black till Lilith realized her eyes were closed. She opened them to see orange, she tried to breath but couldn't, she felt a pressure all around her. Flailing her arms she broke through the orange and caught a glimpse of a vast field. At that moment she felt a shock through her body and all was dark again._

Lilith woke screaming, she was covered in a cold sweat but she felt as if she was burning. In burst her mother already on the telephone. It was the Lilith started a coughing fit, and soon enough up came a mixture of blood and vomit. The paramedics arrived in record time calming Lilith down and taking the sick girl away. One had stayed behind to ask the mother questions "What happened here?" Lilith's mother just shook her head. "Im not sure she has been sick before but never like this." The paramedic just nodded and led her out of the room to follow the rushing ambulence to the hospital. Lilith's room lay dark and empty. The once chaotc scene now was silent.

So what did you think? Please review. If i get good feedback and interest hopefully, i will continue from this cliffhanger. Soooo... Review please!!!!


End file.
